Ladrón
by HirotoKiyama13
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, en secreto, es el famoso ladrón The Mousou Gin. Sakura Haruno, a escondidas de su futuro esposo, es la detective encargada de ese caso... Dime,¿Tú que harías si tu novia te odiara y te amara al mismo tiempo, sin saber que eres ambos?
1. Chapter 1

Título: _**L**__ad__**rón**_

.

**Summary**: _Uchiha Sasuke, en secreto, es el famoso ladrón The Mousou Gin. Sakura Haruno, a escondidas de su novio y futuro esposo, es la más famosa detective privada que pudo haber existido. Dime, ¿Tú qué harías si tu novia te amara, pero te odiara al mismo tiempo?_

.

_**Aclaraciones/Advertencias**_: _SasuSaku. AU. Y bueh, las mismas advertencias que mis demás fic's xD._

.

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto y cía no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda __**prohibido**__ tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas __**sin mi permiso**_.

.

"_Pensamientos"_

.

_(Mis pensamientos xD)_

_._

-Diálogos :k-

* * *

**P**rólogo: _The__Mousou__Gin._

.

By:

.

**H**_i__**ro**__to_**K**_iy__**am**__a1_**3**

.

* * *

**Tokyo. Japón. 8:30 am. Uchiha Sasuke.**

* * *

.

-Hmph, kuso…-

.

Un chico alto, de piel nívea, un cuerpo de infarto, un cabello azabache y unos ojos ónix, murmuraba frustrado por la situación que se encontraba.

.

"_The Mousou Gin ataca de nuevo. El día de ayer, en la famosa joyería The Ring, en despiadado ladrón entró a robar, llevándose consigo varias joyas muy valiosas, entre ellas unas piezas únicas, con un valor inigualable. Con esto, 20 robos en lo que va del año…"_

_._

-Hmph. Gente fastidiosa.- Susurró el chico, dándole un sorbo a su café ya frío, debido a lo distraído que había estado últimamente.- Solo, sin Sakura…- hablaba para sí.- Tsk… Sale ya muy tarde, y se va muy temprano… ¿Pues a dónde irá?-

.

Su novia, Haruno Sakura, una chica de ojos jade, buen cuerpo, piel nívea, unos hermosos ojos jade y su cabello único de un color rosa hasta la cintura. Llevaban 5 años de noviazgo y muy pronto sería la señora de Uchiha.

.

Según ella, tenía muchos pacientes en el hospital (_mentira_), o también, que Yamanaka, su amiga, necesitaba su ayuda en urgencias (_mentira también_), o, incluso, que saldría a algún bar con sus compañeras del hospital _(¡Mentira del nuevo!_). No lo entendía, pero se quedaba callado, todo por las grandes sesiones de sexo que tenía con la peli rosada… Sólo por eso… Y porque la ama, claro.

.

Pero lo que él no sabe, es que le ven la cara…

.

"_¿Y si le digo a Sakura la verdad? Se enojará conmigo, ¡Tsk!... Pero no puedo ocultarle que yo soy The Mousou Gin… Y aparte… Esa tal detective nueva, que disque es la mejor… Hmph, hay muchos problemas…"_

.

El azabache daba vueltas y vueltas, no sabía qué hacer. No podría mentirle por mucho tiempo… ¿O sí?

.

Pero tampoco le conviene, o sería su propio infierno…

.

Claro, porque su novia, no es ni enfermera, ni doctora, ni mucho menos estudió para esa carrera. Es la famosa detective secreta que anda tras las garras del famoso The Mousou Gin.

.

Y él no lo sabe, ¡_Por supuesto_!

* * *

_Historia recién sacada el horno :kU... En el siguiente cap doy más explicaciones, de cómo se me ocurrió y así :k_

_._

_¡Review no Jutsu!_


	2. AVISO

¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras amantes del SasuSaku?

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?, demasiado, ¿no? Bueno, a lo que vengo. Este **AVISO**—como dice o dirá el título—, lo dejo aquí por una razón.

Como se darán cuenta, en estos momentos de mi vida AMO el yaoi. Con toda mi alma. Veo yaoi hasta en la sopa, por supuesto, y eso cambió desde principios de este año, a mediados de febrero por aquí, todo gracias al magnífico manga/anime que es Kuroshitsuji. Como ven, mi inspiración hacia las parejas hetero han caído excesivamente bajo, hasta un punto en que decidí ya no escribir nada sobre el SasuSaku—y eso fue mucho antes de que me gustara el yaoi.

A lo que voy, es a lo siguiente.

Naruto es de los _POCOS_ animes en donde nunca podré ver/leer/escuchar yaoi. ¿La razón?, quién sabe; pero me imagino que es por el laaaargo tiempo en el que estuve 'metida' en el mundo del SasuSaku. Ahora bien, desde hace tiempo, como unas tres semanillas atrás, me puse a retomar el trauma. Es decir, leer fics SasuSaku. Ahí me di cuenta de que ocupa un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, y que no podía dejarlo así como así.

Escribo de cosas de asesinato, escribo de sentimientos tristes, de animales, de yaoi, así que me dije a mí misma, ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?

Y así fue. Ahora regresaré en un futuro próximo—como en una semana más, que es cuando finalizo la preparatoria de una manera completa y segura.

Sólo que hay un pequeño—GRAN—problema. La cuenta esta, _HirotoKiyama13_, será **ÚNICA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE** para el yaoi. Sí, señores. Los fics SasuSaku que tengo bajo ese pseudónimo serán borrados y sólo quedarán los fics yaoi que estén ahí.

Eso sí, crearé una nueva cuenta. De hecho, más bien, ya la creé. Si quieren seguir leyendo—comenzando con un fic que traigo en mente—, búsquenme con el pseudónimo '**EHurricaneUchiha**'. Ahí sí, solamente fics SasuSaku o de temática heterosexual.

Si quieren quitarme de alertas en la cuenta de HK13 y seguir leyéndome en EHU, adelante, no les diré nada. De hecho, estaría eternamente agradecida si al igual que yo leen yaoi y SasuSaku a la vez—que es normalmente lo que yo hago, tomando en cuenta de que el SasuSaku es la única pareja hetero que sigo aún.

Los fics que estén descontinuados, les pido en verdad una disculpa. Los borraré, sí, pero las copias están guardas aquí en la memoria, así que si la inspiración y la idea principal en sí llega a resurgir, los seguiré a fondo, juntos con los de temática yaoi :D.

Sin más, me despido.

De antemano les agradezco a todos los que me siguieron, me seguirán, y a los que lean este mensaje.

¿Qué más, qué más?

¡Ah, sí! Que anden bien, saludos y besos… ¡Y arriba el SasuSaku!

¡Se les quiere~~!

PD. Dudas y comentarios, en review por favor.


End file.
